


I'm Thirsty

by larsons



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I can’t believe suave and smooth Roger Davis pulls a classic anime move, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, One Shot, Roger's an idiot, soz™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsons/pseuds/larsons
Summary: Maureen's got a new girlfriend. She and Mark have been broken up for at least a month now. So why, to Roger's frustration, does Mark keep inviting Maureen over?





	I'm Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> gay

Roger hates that Mark keeps bringing Maureen over. Every time she’s over, they stay in Mark’s room for hours. Roger can hear Maureen’s gasps and giggles coming from behind the door. He rolls his eyes and sighs. Surely, they can’t be having sex. Mark is the most celibate person he knows. And if they were then surely – _surely –_ no one sounds like that during sex. Maureen has a new girlfriend anyway. Mark wouldn’t have sex with someone in a relationship. He hates cheating. After all, Maureen cheated on him a bunch of times, Roger thinks. Damn it. Why does he care so much? He doesn’t. He just wants some peace and quiet where he can focus on writing a goddamn song. He might just be strumming the same stupid chords on his guitar again and again, but hearing the same chords played over and over is better than having to sit in silence with only Maureen’s unnecessarily obscene noises to accompany him.

How did Mark even end up getting with Maureen in the first place? Stupid, snarky Marky with a loud, obnoxious girlfriend who only seemed to stick around because she liked the attention. That’s messed up. Mark deserves better than that. He deserves to have someone who _actually_ likes him rather than the attention he gives. Maureen is the _worst_ person – well, not the worst, but for Mark, she is. Roger hates that Maureen even agreed to come over here _now_. They’re not even together! Mark’s convinced she’s not over him. Roger’s told him to stop being an idiot and just move on. Mark never listens. Roger supposes Mark can’t exactly hear him over Maureen sounding like a cat being throttled. Is that what Mark’s into? Having sex with people who sound like they’re being strangled? Roger tries to imagine Mark closing his fingers around Maureen’s neck, Mark smirking when Maureen’s mouth opens in a strangled gasp, Mark’s hand trailing lightly down Roger’s chest, Mark biting the skin at his neck and soothing over it with his tongue, Mark fucking into him, Mark- wait. That’s not right. Roger shakes his mind out of it. _Stop it_. That’s too much. Mark’s bedroom door opens. Roger tenses. Maureen comes out with a big smile on her face, dragging Mark along behind her. Mark notices Roger on the couch and gives him a meek smile.

"C’mon, pookie. I’m thirsty."

"Yes, Maureen."

Roger is highly doubting Mark would ever be dominant in bed. He feels silly for even thinking that. He doesn’t care what Mark is like in bed. It’s none of his business anyway.

"Roger."

Roger whips his head around like he’s just been caught. Mark is holding up a glass from behind the kitchen bench.

"What?"

"I said, do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh. No, I’m good."

"Okay."

Mark holds his eye contact for just a second longer than Roger would’ve liked, and it makes Roger feel like Mark knew exactly what he was just thinking. When Mark looks away, Roger notices Maureen staring and smirking at him. _Shit_. Does Maureen know?

"So, you guys finally going out?"

_What?_

"Maureen,” Mark exclaims, “that’s not- it’s not like that-"

"We’re best friends," Roger interjects. "We’re roommates. That’s it. There’s nothing else between us."

"Yeah," Mark joins at the end feebly. Maureen’s still smirking. Roger wants to wipe that stupid smug look off her face.

"You know you guys can trust me, right? You can tell me anything," she says with a casual shrug. That infuriating smirk is still on her lips.

"Uh, in that case-" Roger places his guitar down and turns around to face her "-I can tell you to piss off."

"Behave," Mark presses.

"Oh, you’re a bossy one, Marky," Maureen remarks, playfully hitting his arm. "Is that what he likes?" She looks over at Roger and scans him. "Yeah." She huffs out a small laugh, her smile widening. "Seems like the type."

Roger’s face burns. No, he doesn’t! If anything, he likes the _opposite_. Yeah. He’d like to be the one bossing Mark around, not – wait, _fuck_. Roger quickly turns back and picks up his guitar again and plucks pathetically at the strings. He hears Maureen giggle softly.

"This is so funny. I was just kidding, you guys," she laughs. "God, both of you need to lighten up."

Roger chooses to ignore her. He stops plucking at the strings and opens his mouth to say something.

"Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something."

Maureen shrieks out laughing and throwing her hands together in a single clap. " _Show_ him something? Are you saying what I think-"

At that moment, her phone rings. She smiles at them both apologetically as she answers her phone. Well, as apologetically as Maureen Johnson can ever do.

"Hello? Pookie! What’s going on?"

Roger looks at Mark with raised eyebrows. Mark returns the look with a tentative shrug. Roger puts his guitar down again and gets up from his seat. He’s just going to get a glass of water. That’s all. Mark looks up at him as he brushes past him to grab a glass from the cupboard.

"Yes, I’ll be home soon. I’m at Mark’s place. What? Pookie, I’m allowed to have _friends_."

Roger turns the tap on and gives Mark a pointed stare. Mark slowly avoids his eye contact, and instead turns his gaze onto Maureen, giving her a meagre smile. They _haven’t_ been having sex, right? Roger turns off the tap. He takes a drink out of his glass and raises his eyebrows at Mark in question. Mark looks scandalised.

"What? No!" he mouths at Roger, shaking his head. Roger’s face breaks into a grin. He’s half-joking, but the other half of him is relieved that Mark isn’t having sex with someone else. Not that he cares who Mark is having sex with.

"Joanne. Stop being such a control freak. Don’t you trust me? It’s fine, pookie, I promise. I’ll see you soon." Maureen hangs up the phone and smiles at them again. "I have to go. I’ll see you guys soon, okay?" Mark and Roger both walk her to the front door. She kisses Mark on the cheek and gives Roger a one-armed hug.

"Keep it subtle, Roger," she says, winking, before going out the door. Roger closes the door. As soon as it clicks shut, Mark sighs, closing his eyes and turning around to lean against the door.

"Why do you keep inviting her over if she’s getting you down all the time? You need to move on, Mark."

"She’s not _getting me down_. I’m just hoping…"

"Mark."

"I know! I know, okay? I’m just…never mind. I’m stupid."

Roger snorts. "Like we don’t know that already." Mark opens his eyes.

"Like we don’t already know that," he mocks. He gently pushes at Roger’s chest. Roger laughs as he stumbles back a little and regains his balance. Mark’s smiling too. Roger steps in a bit closer and reaches a hand beside Mark to lean against the door. Roger’s heart rate shoots up. He’s not laughing anymore, and Mark isn’t smiling anymore.

"Roger, what are you doing?"

Does Mark sound out of breath, or is he just imagining that? He’s not sure if what he’s about to say next is going to be right or not. He probably shouldn’t, but Mark is staring at his mouth right now, and he thinks Mark is probably thinking the same thing as he is.

"I think- I think I’m about to kiss you."

They stare at each other for one long second, and then Mark says, "Okay." Roger leans in and kisses him. He pulls away after a short moment, and their gazes linger at each other’s mouths before it hits Roger what they’ve just done, and he stumbles back, embarrassed. He mumbles a quick "sorry" and makes his way over to the couch and picks up his guitar and tries to strum away the awkwardness he’s feeling. Mark watches Roger, head down and hyper-focusing on which notes he’s playing and walks over to sit down next to him. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides not to, instead placing an arm around him. He feels Roger tense at first contact, but then he relaxes into it. They sit together for the rest of the day, listening to Roger strum out gentle chords on his guitar.


End file.
